The Rose of France
by ar0seinmisery
Summary: What if Eponine survived the barricades? Sorry bad with summaries and the story is hopefully better. Starts off Eponine/Marius but then she begins to fall for Enjolras
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there Monsieur, what's up today?" Eponine Thenardier said as she stepped into the small apartment belonging to Marius Pontmercy, sweeping her matted hair out of her eyes.

"Oh not much Ponine, how many innocent people did you rob today?" he teased back.

"Not many, and not enough they'll miss anything. The fine bourgeois of the land can spare one franc for poor little Eponine." She shot back, her voice rough like a sailor but sweet like a lady all at the same time.

"Really Ponine you must stop, it's not right or honest. These people have done no wrong to you. I just wish I could make you understand Ponine, I really do."

Eponine winced at this comment. She hated when he talked to her like she was stupid. They had been friends since they were little, and Eponine knew everything he knew. "I'm not stupid you know, just because I don't read books all day like you, I know lots of things." Her face became more serious as she said, "And besides Papa doesn't like it when I don't bring home the proper amount of money." She brushed her fingertips lightly around her collarbone, still dark and bruised from three days ago when she used the money she stole to buy herself half a loaf of bread instead of returning it to her father

"Ponine I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

She cut him off. "No really, it's okay. That's all I'm good for anyways; being a good little thief." She said and she looked into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes she knew so well. And that mouth, surrounded by all those wonderful freckles that up until now had never belittled her. Now the only person who she thought saw her as an equal was beginning to see her as she really was.

Eponine had began to walk away when Marius grabbed her arm. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart jumped at his touch. He spun her around and she was left looking into those deep blue eyes. "I promise I'll never make you feel worthless again okay Ponine? You mean too much to me."

_ "I bet not as much as you mean to me"_ she thought. And in all honesty, the boy was blind. She basically followed him around like a lost puppy tending to his every need and he never noticed her feelings for him. Just like he never noticed the bruises from her father or the growing misery in her eyes. "Well thank you Monsier, but we must get going if we want to make it to the ABC meeting."

They walked arm and arm to the cafe, just like every Wednesday night. Originally, Eponine went so she could be close to Marius, but she ended up really enjoying the meetings. Enjolras, the leader was by far the most charismatic speaker she had ever seen, and the most handsome. Almost more handsome than Marius. He usually didn't permit women in the meetings, but he had taken a special liking to Eponine and spunk. Sometimes though, he would catch a glimps of sadness in her eyes, or a bruise on her arm and wonder, but never say anything. Then there was sweet Courfeyrac, who watched over her little brother Gavroche. She also liked Jean Prouvaire who talked of romance and love stories, and a happily ever after for everyone. Her favorite by far of all the les amis de ABC, was Grantaire. He took great care not to believe in anyone or anything. He was the only one who could drink better than her and he was particularly funny.

"Eponine! Our favorite revolutionistess!" Grantaire shouted drunkenly grabbing her arms and spinning her around.

Eponine smiled and took her spot in the back of the cafe. Today she was not paying attention to Enjolras, she was thinking of how Marius touched her. How close she got to his face. One of these days she would make a move. One of these days he would be hers.

After the meeting Eponine walked home with Marius. This was her favorite part of the meetings, then they would just be able to talk, just them two.

"Tomorrow is so soon for a revolution! I can't believe Laumarque is dead, the funeral will be grand I'm sure though, I'm sure of it, those things always are. Do you really need to go and fight" Eponie asked.

"Of course, these are my friends and I must stick by them, don't worry Ponine I'll be fine"

"But I can't lose you because I-"

"Eponine! Get in your place! Watch for the law with Montparnasse " She heard her father say and she stopped talking.

"Oh Marius I must go my father needs me" She said frantically shoving him away.

"But Eponine is it another robbery?" He asked.

"Marius go you'll be in the clear if you just go. It's none of your business!" She said shoving him even more frantically than before. She was so desperately trying to get him away she didn't even notice the beautiful blond she shoved him into. She watched as their eyes met. She could tell he was in love. She could tell because he looked at this girl the same way she looked at him. And who was this girl anyway? Why did she look so familiar...

_"Ah Cosette!"_ Eponie Realized The little lark who stayed under her families care when she was young. _"Ha! How funny it is, we used to keep her in rags and make her work and now look at me! Looks like the lark flew away at last."_ Thought Eponine looking down at her own rags.

Eponine was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed the police officer, Inspector Javert out of the corner of her eye. "Run, disappear it's Javert!" She cried.

Everyone ran at the sound of her voice leaving Eponine standing alone with Marius.

"Eponine, you must find that beautiful girl for me!" Marius said running over to her.

"What will I get out of it?" she said half teasing.

Marius stopped, considered this and began searching her pockets.

"NO, I don't want your money SIR" Eponie said horrified. He really did think he was grander than her.

Marius grabbed her arm and her heart jumped again. "Please Ponine, I'll die without her. Please do this for me. For your best friend." He pleaded.

"Fine" She snapped. "I told you I know lots" She told him proudly. But she looked up and he had already left her standing alone.

**Ahhhh so this is my first story ever so please don't be like too harsh or anything although some nice constructive criticism would be appreciated. It's a musical based Eponine although I did try to incorporate some book aspects to her personality. Hope you like the first chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Eponine wanted was to go home, to go home to her father who would be very upset with her for almost getting them caught by the police. She walked around until something caught her eye, the golden curls of the girl whom Marius loved. She was in the gated garden belonging to the House one the Rue Plumet. Eponine's eyes met the beautiful blue eyes of the lark. The two exchanged glances of understanding, understanding of the past they shared. Eponine saw pitty in the girl's eyes and Eponine laughed out loud.

"I don't need your pity Mademoiselle." Eponine spat. The girl only lowered her eyes to her garden. "I'm free and she's not so I'm glad." Thought Eponine. But really she wasn't free and she knew it. The lark had flown to a beautiful garden with a Papa who loved her, and Eponine, the daughter of the wolf could only run so far until there was no more land to run on. Eponine disappeared into the shadows to find Marius. How happy with her he would be now that she's found this little lark for him. How proud he would be! Eponine thought about how he would embrace her with thanks. How nice that would be!

"Marius!" She said running into the café, "I found her! I found the girl for you!" She said this like a proud child who had received their first good grade on a test. Eponine accidently made eye contact with Enjolras, who looked at her with sad grey eyes shaking his head, but she looked away. She knew he disapproved of love, and he was probably upset with her for helping Marius find his.

"Oh Eponine take me to her! Take me to her now! Oh Eponine I knew you could do it! You're so smart with things like this. Really there's no one who knows their way around better than you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the café.

Eponine blushed at the touch of his hand to hers. Enjolras watched this whole thing with sad eyes. This poor girl, she was in love with him it was obvious. She spoke tough to everyone else except Marius, when she spoke to him she tried to make her raspy voice sweet and innocent like a lady. This is why Enjolras refused to fall in love. You change yourself for people and he had a fight for his country to worry about.

Eponine lead Marius to the garden, praying the girl would not be there, praying he would have to find his way another day, and maybe even get lost. But Cosette was still in the garden, and Marius ran to the gate and climbed inside.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She heard him tell her. Eponine was almost so wallowed in self pity she almost didn't see Montparnasse coming out of the shadows.

"Parnasse what are you doing here!" She asked, trying to stay calm. If they robbed this house they would hurt anyone who got in the way. Including Marius.

"Ay Ponine. This is the house of the man who got away, the one from they other day. Were gunna show 'im who's boss" Montparnasse said with a wink.

Eponine then saw her father coming from behind Montparnasse and her blood ran cold. "Papa no! Not this house there's nothing here. You're wasting your time. You can go home really. There are better things to do."

"Eponine go home you're in the way." He snapped back at her.

Eponine felt Montparnasse grab her arm and throw her on the ground. Now she was desperate. "I'll scream! I'll warn them! They cops will come and arrest you all. I'm not scared of any of you." She snarled.

"Do that missy and you'll be sorry" her father, Thenardier, said, the other members of the gang were picking the lock on the big iron gate already.

"I tried to warn you I really did. I told you I'd do it I told you." She said before she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Everyone clear away, I'll take care of the brat." Thenardier said frantically, slamming Eponine against the wall. "As for you missy, I wouldn't come home tonight if I were you. After hitting her one last time, and hearing her whimper to his satisfaction, Thenardier disappeared into the shadows with the others, leaving Eponine alone once again.

"Eponine you saved the day! Cosette this is my friend Eponine! She saved us with her scream." Marius said still holding Cosette.

"Glad I could help" Eponine said coolly before walking away. She was alone now. This was how she liked it she told herself. No one to answer to no one to tell her no-no one to love her. Just then it began raining. She liked the rain too. She liked walking in it because she felt it cleaned the dirt and grime off her skin. She walked past the café and thought about going in, maybe taking a drink or two, but she didn't. She belonged outside, alone and unloved. Just like a common stray dog, because that's all she was anyways. She watched as Courfeyrac laughed with Gavroche, and Grantaire drink a whole bottle of wine in one chug and she smiled. It was almost comforting to know the word didn't need her. The rain could make the flowers grow without her.

What Eponine didn't know was Enjolras was watching her from the window of the café. He looked at her and he almost could swear he saw a tear roll down her face, but who knows, maybe it was just the rain.

**Sorry it's kinda short but I wanted like a nice cliffhanger and I thought this was a good place to end. Lemme know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The day had finally arrived. The day of the revolution. They day Paris would rise and overthrow the government. Enjolras could feel the passion in his veins, he could felt the passion of the people, he felt the victory that he was so sure would occur. How could they fail? They had been preparing for this all their lives.

"Gather all the furniture you can! With the barricades theirs no way we can fail! Vive la France!" He screamed. Every man women and child in the streets of Paris seemed to rally with him. Furniture flew from the apartments above. The wind seemed to cry for freedom. Enjolras had never been more satisfied with anything.

Marius on the other hand could only think of his dear Cosette. Although they had proclaimed their love for each other the previous night, she was now gone, without a word. "It must be she does not really love me, and I will die at the revolution because I cannot live without her." He thought.

A boy in a cap approached him, he could not place the small boy, but something in his brown eyes was familiar.

"Monsieur, it's me, it's Eponine, I want to fight! I want to fight with all of you!" She said under her disguise.

"Eponine go one him this is no place for you! You may get yourself killed!" He said grabbing her wrists and pulling her away from the barricades.

"No, no I want to be here. You're all my friends I'd like to fight with all of you." Eponine said. What she really wanted was to die with Marius, no one needed her in life, and she would be happier dead.

"Alright just be careful Ponine, promise me you will." He told her.

Eponine only smiled and walked away. She told Enjolras she would fight with them, thinking he would be glad.

"No Eponine stay away! This is no place for you! Please Eponine stay away." Enjolras demanded.

This shocked Eponine. He was even letting her 12 year old brother fight for the cause because he wanted to. "Please Enjolras, I want Paris to be free!" She enthusiastically replied.

"If that is true you may stay, but save yourself not the boy." He sternly told her.

"Oh my brother can take care of himself I assure you." she said laughing, but Enjolras' face remained stern.

"Not that boy" he told her. With that her smile dropped and her brown eyes wandered. She turned and walked away.

Suddenly the march of the French military could be heard. The click of loading guns rang throughout the street. " !" screamed Enjolras.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. Eponine couldn't hear or see anything, except the gun pointed at Marius' chest.

"NO!" she screamed. All the sudden all the visions of them dying together were shattered. She didn't want to die with him, she wanted him to live, she wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to experience a life full of love and joy. Without thinking she grabbed the barrel of the gun pointed at Marius and pointed it towards her chest. She felt a piercing pain do through her.

"Eponine please no!" She heard someone scream, but the voice was not Marius', it was Enjolras'. It was too late though, she fell to the ground. The fighting began to die and the military retreated. The barricade boys cheered. They had survived their first battle. She waited. She just wanted him to hold her as she died.

"Eponine my god what's happened to you!'" Marius gasped as he saw her frail bloody body.

"Oh really it's nothing, they were going to kill you, they had a gun at you and everything. But I grabbed it. I couldn't see you die. Oh here is a letter from Cosette. I should have Given it to you. But I thought we all might die here! So I didn't see a need really. I guess that was rather selfish of me but I'm not a good person Monsieur, you've told me yourself. But now you are holding me and it is okay, I don't care for anyone else Monsieur, anyone but you!"

Marius took the letter from her hands. "You'll live! You know Joly? He'll fix you! Eponine you won't die!" Marius said holding her.

"Joly! Joly! Save her!" He screamed. Joly came and took the girl from his arms.

"Wait Marius! I love-" but she didn't finish and he didn't hear. Eponine could feel herself fading and she hardly felt the pain of Joly operating on her. Marius was safe. She had done it!

Enjolras watched from a distance. He held back tears. Courfeyrac tried to comfort Marius, Enjolras approached them. "She's the first to fall, but she may be still alive, even so, we'll fight here in her name."

Marius looked up. "Her life was cold and dark yet, she was unafraid." he murmured.

"I know." Thought Enjolras. "Believe me I know."

When Eponine awoke, she was in a small apartment she had never been in before. There was a bandage around her chest and she had been changed into a simple shirt and skirt, raggedy and old like she always wore.

"Ah you're awake!" Joly said stepping into the room. "Enjolras will be glad to hear that.

"Enjolras? Eponine asked confused. "What about Marius? Is he alright?"

Joly suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well um, no one's seen him, which is probably a good sign, but he vanished."

"He's alive I know it!" Eponine said with such confidence Joly nodded in agreement before stepping out of the room.

Enjolras then walked in. "Eponine I told you to mind yourself not that boy." He said coolly. "I know you must love him very much but please, don't die for him."

"HA!" Eponine said jolting up. "What would you know about love? A marble statue they say you are. Too good for love. You live for France only. You wouldn't know anything about love because you've never been in love." Eponine began to laugh, a wild crazed laugh.

"You don't know anything about me Mademoiselle." He said keeping the same straight face. "Just because I don't believe it has any use doesn't mean I've never felt it."

Eponine was still laughing. "A marble statue? In love! Please the thought of it!" Now her face became grave, "You don't always know what you're talking about. You're not always right. Poor little Eponine knows lots of things. Marius is probably happy with Cosette right now? I bet he went to her during the revolution as soon as I gave him the note from her, as soon as I kept him alive for her. Why would I do that. Because I can't be happy if he is not, I can't be happy if he is dead."

Enjolras only looked at her. "You must be an angle to do all that for another person."

Eponine's face became more serious than before. Her brown eyes dropped to the ground. "No, I'm the devil but it's all the same to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine later learned that her dear friends Grantaire, Coufeyrac, Jehan, and even her sweet brother were fallen. Actually most of the boys who fought in the barricade died except Joly, Enjolras and maybe Marius, but that was even unknown. Eponine had taught herself not to feel pain a long time ago, she knew how to make herself numb. Sometimes Joly would come and try to talk to her, but she would just look out the window in the small room, hardly moving her gaze. She hardly ate, or did anything at all.

"Ponine you must eat." Enjolras said after two days of her lifelessly staring out the window.

"Don't call me that. That is what my friends call me. We are not friends Monsieur." Eponine said softly, not looking at him.

"Well Mademoiselle do we have a choice whether we may become friends or not?" He said still in the same calm voice he always used.

"Maybe. But it is not right for a man of marble to associate with a stray." She said in the same soft broken voice.

"Eponine is that what you think? You think I believe myself better than you? We're equals. Everyone is equal. And I'm not cold marble like everyone thinks. I do have feelings. I mean all my friends just died and it was me who lead them to their deaths. You don't think I hurt like you do?! Well unlike you I choose to go on with my life. You need to move past these things Eponine. You must leave this room eventually." Enjolras said raising his voice for the first time since she knew him.

Eponine was shocked, and she was almost swayed, but she wasn't giving in. "I'm not hungry." was all she offered as a reply.

This made Enjolras angry. "My god you're so stubborn and selfish! Do you not realize everyone else is hurting too?! All you care about is yourself and Marius! You seem to have no compassion for anyone else!" Enjolras said, now nearly screaming.

This made her smile, which was not the reaction he was looking for. "Oui Monsieur, now you understand. I am not good like you may have thought, I told you I am the devil. Papa always told me I was a useless little thief, a stray, and he was right. I am glad you see now too. Marius made me good you see. I didn't care about myself anymore, I cared about him." Although Eponine was smiling when she said this, her voice was sad and empty.

Enjolras immediately felt bad for what he had said. He knew she was not selfish. He knew she had a life full of pain and sorrow, and she always gave all she had to Gavroche and Marius. He also knew because of Marius' blindness toward her love, and her father's cruelty toward her, she honestly did believe she was a terrible person. "I didn't mean that. You are not any more terrible than the rest of us." He told her, looking into those sad brown eyes.

She only offered a smile as a thanks. He didn't know why but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It just felt right. Her skin wasn't rough like he thought it would be. It was soft like a child's.

Eponine jumped at first at his touch but then relaxed. She didn't mind him touching her. It was almost comforting. They both looked at each other. Maybe they were what they needed for each other. Maybe they-

Just then there was a knock and the door and Enjolras quickly pulled his hand away and the moment was prematurely ended.

It was Joly standing at the door. "I'm here to check her wonders." he said.

"Of course" Enjolras said regaining the calm cool sound he usually had in his voice.

"How are you Eponine?" Joly asked walking into the room. But she didn't reply, she nodded.

"We have news Marius is alive. A man carried him away from the barricade to safety." Joly told her.

Eponine's eyes got wide. "Oh Marius I knew he couldn't die! I just knew he had to be alive! Oh I'm so happy! Where is he? When will he come to see me? Oh how I miss him!" Eponine said excitedly.

"He is under the care of Cosette. It was her father who saved him and took him to her." Joly said.

Eponine's heart dropped. Of course he was with Cosette. "Well I hope he's very happy then." She said, her rough voice lacking the life and excitement it had before.

Joly nodded, knowing he shouldn't say more. He checked the rest of her wounds in silence and left her to Enjolras' care. They seemed to be getting along well anyways.

Eponine felt like her heart had dropped to her stomach. Her vision got blurry as she blinked the tears away from her eyes. She always knew they could never be together, but now it was real. Now he was living with Cosette they were probably more in love then they were before. He was probably so very happy in his nice home with his pretty little bride to be. Leaving her alone, with her dirty skin and knotted hair in a world she had failed to escape. She wished she had wings so she could fly away from here but no, she was just a stupid stray who had come to the end of her path, there was nowhere left to run to. Her sobs soon became uncontrollable and she wished she could stop. The door creaked open and Enjolras was in the door way. Now harder than before she tried to make her face straight but she couldn't.

"I know, how silly right, just a stupid little girl crying over someone who was never even hers to lose. You don't need to mock me Monsieur." She said through her tears.

To her surprise he didn't mock her. He came sat beside her, and embraced her letting her cry in his arms. He brushed the tears away from her face and slowly rocked her back and fourth. He never noticed how small she was. She always made her presence seem so big but she was tiny and fragile. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms, and he didn't try to move her. He just laid with her eventually he got up and went to his own bed, although for some reason he wanted to stay all night as just hold her. He didn't want to frighten her when she woke up. He also thought it inappropriate she would dream of Marius and lay with himself. He took one last look at her peaceful sleeping body, and gingerly closed the door so she wouldn't wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Eponine woke up the next morning with tear stained cheeks. She though maybe Enjolras had cared enough to come in and hold her when she cried, but she woke up, she was alone. She thought it was only a dream after all. It was stupid she knew, why on earth should she be upset now, it's not like Marius ever loved her any other time in her life, not as more than friends. "But I thought he might." She thought to herself. And now all that hope was destroyed. Joly later told her he was marrying Cosette. Out of all the people in her life Marius was the only one who ever respected her. Even her little brother, Gavroche hardly spoke to her, even though she tried to look out for him. He didn't even know he was her brother and she didn't want to bring shame to him by telling him. Now Marius wouldn't have time to even be friends with her. He'd live in the countryside in a grand mansion with the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Just like he deserved, just like Cosette deserved even.

Eponine remembered the bottle of liquor she had found one day in the drawer in her room. She thought of nothing better to do then drink it. Maybe she could forget this throbbing whole in her heart. It worked for Grantaire. Poor Grantaire. He saw something in life no one else could find, no one except Eponine. Something terrible and wicked only they could grasp. She opened the bottle and drank half of the foul liquid as fast as she could, saving the other half for another terrible time.

Eponine drunkenly walked to Enjolras' room in the small apartment.

"Eponine! What on earth- are you drunk?!" Enjolras said gasping.

"You may call me Ponine now Monsier. All my friends are dead." She said with a blank expression on her face.

"Ponine sit now you're scaring me!" Enjolras said, still keeping the calm tone to his voice, but slightly frightened.

"They're DEAD Enjolras. DEAD. And Marius might as well be DEAD because he no longer will care about the poor little stray who steals scraps and has the voice of a convict. It's funny because I LOVE him. HA! Don't you hate that word? Love? No ones ever LOVED poor little Enjolras. They say you're marble but no, you're merely sleight. It looks strong and sturdy but it's ever so easy to knock down." She spat. "If it weren't for you they'd all be alive.

"Eponine stop." His voice becoming stern. "You don't know what your saying your drunk."

Suddenly her voice became soft as she said, "It's terrible isn't it. I can't help but blame the world for my problems. Not Marius though. I never blamed him and he never blamed me. My mistake was thinking he belonged to me, and I belonged to him. But it's silly though. People don't belong to people. That's something you understand." Enjolras caught her as she tripped forward into his arms. "You never blame me either. I thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

Enjolras had never been touched by the lips of a woman and his face was on fire. He had never felt something so soft, so sweet, so pure. He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Eponine what did you do that for?" He said.

She looked up and him and said so softly he could barely hear, "Because no one's ever done that for you before." And she got up and stumbled away. That was it. Enjolras didn't understand her. She was all fire, so angry at everything, so quick to fight the world. But inside, he realized, little Ponine was just sad, and maybe even afraid. Just like him. He just had been raised to hide it, keep it inside. Eponine was not a stray like she thought, only a bird in a cage, crying for freedom.

Enjolras then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Marius,_

_Please come visit your dear friend Eponine. She misses you dearly, and I'm sure Cosette would be understanding._

_-Enjolras_

He handed the note to a young boy and gave him ten francs to deliver the message. It may take up to a week for the letter to even get to Marius, and ten francs was a lot to spare, but Enjolras thought these things were a small price to pay for Eponine's happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Enjolras began to notice things about Eponine. He noticed how she smiled when she watched birds fly in the sky, and he noticed how although her voice was strong and sure when she spoke, her eyes would appear lost. One day when he was walking by her room, he heard her humming to herself. He stopped an listened. In song her voice was no longer rough and raspy, but sweet and delicate. He stood there until he realized Joly was watching him, smiling.

"What?" Enjolras asked him embarrassed. "I just forgot something in my room and I was trying to remember what it was." He tried to reason.

Joly only smiled. "She does have a lovely voice."

Enjolras blushed even more before hurrying back to his room. He made sure not to come out for a few hours to make absolutely sure his cheeks were the color of flesh and not roses. He noticed the house had been quiet though. Usually it was filled with Eponine's chatter with Joly or himself.

"Where's Eponine?" He asked Joly.

"Oh she left about a half hour ago, she went to go water M. Mabeuf's flowers down the road. She ran into him when she went on a walk a week ago and he told her to come by any time she wanted and as long as he was home he would chat with her. Remember when she told us at breakfast a while back?" Joly told him, looking up from his book.

"No, I spoke with the Monsieur this morning, he left to go see Marius himself. I know because I gave a letter to the child accompanying that needed delivering. Maybe she didn't know he had left, but if he is not home she should have been back already." Enjolras said slightly worried.

Joly didn't respond. He was too distracted by his book on human anatomy. Enjolras didn't even remember to take his coat, he was out the door to fast.

Eponine had left to go chat with the man who knew Marius. When he wasn't home she decided to take the allies back because they were so much quicked.

"Ello Ponine." She heard hiss from the shadows. She knew that voice, and she was not glad to hear it.

"Parnasse what do you want." She snapped, immediately regaining the rough argot of the street she had given when she met Marius. However, around Montparnasse, her father, and their gang, she didn't know how else to speak.

Montparnasse walked over to her, pushing her up against the wall. His breath smelled like alcohol and his touch wasn't gentle. "You never gave me what you're father promised me, after Rue Plumet he promised I would have you again." He said laughing lifting up her skirt.

"Please not don't do this, not again please!" She screamed fighting as hard as she could, but he was too strong. He began kissing her violently, exposing more and more of her body to the cold. It was too late, he got his way, just like he always did.

"Thanks Ponine." He spat. Leaving her on the ground in only her undergarments. As he walked away he threw a single franc at her. "For being such a good little slut."

Eponine couldn't move. He was violent and her shoulder and chest hurt from being thrown against the wall, and every time she moved excruciating pain took over. The lights began to blur together. The sounds of the streets began silent. Suddenly she heard a voice, "My god Eponine what have you done! Eponine speak to me!"

Enjolras had found her in the allys he new she always liked to take, it was raining and she was wearing nothing but a light skirt and a camisole, both filthy. She was unconscious and her shoulder was bleeding. "My god Eponine what have you done! Eponine speak to me!" He cried. He picked her up carefully and carried the girl back to the apartment.

"Joly! Joly! Help please she's going cold please Joly she's dying!" He said nearly in tears.

After Joly got over seeing Eponine so broken and frail looking, and Enjolras the marble statue on the brink of a breakdown, he took the girl and got right to work on her.

Enjolras waited for hours pacing back and fourth up and down the hall outside Eponine's room. Never in his life had he been more afraid then when he saw her, like a little girl lost in an ally.

"If she survives until morning, there is a good chance she will live a long happy life." Joly said leaving her room. "If you didn't find her, she would have died of hypothermia."

Enjolras hardly heard him. He just needed to see her. When he entered the room and looked at her, lying there unconscious, he began to cry, really cry. He shook with uncontrollable sobs. He had almost lost her. He had almost lost Ponine. He wiped a speak of dirt away from under her eyes. _"I love you Ponine."_ He whispered. _"I really do."_

**So what do you think? Now Enjolras knows he loves Eponine but does Eponine love him...or Marius still? Writing this chapter was so much fun I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Eponine woke up the next morning and tried to sit up, pain shot through her shoulder and chest. Enjolras was on the floor by her bed. She studied him, he didn't look so tough when he slept, he almost looked scared.

"Enjolras" She said in a hush voice, trying to wake him.

Enjolras slowly opened his eyes. She was alive. He couldn't remember ever being so happy in his life! But all he said in his calm cool voice was "Good morning mademoiselle, I hope you're feeling better than last night. When I found you, you were hardly breathing."

Eponine blushed. She was embarrassed he was the one to find her after Montparnasse was done with her. She didn't say anything she just looked at him, her sad brown eyes, were now empty.

"I would have lived, but my thanks to you." She said softly but without emotion.

"That was a chance I was not willing to take." he said, so quietly she could hardly hear.

She looked up, smiled, and took his hand. "I really do thank you." Eponine looked into his eyes, the were deep and grey and his lips, they looked like the moon she thought. And his lips, she wondered what they felt like. "_What's the matter with you Ponine?_" She thought. _"He'd never love you, just like Marius never did."_

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips as a thanks, an action to her that was simple. She had kissed many, many men before. Sometimes her father would have her kiss his gang members as a reward for their service, sometimes he would make her do more. All those kisses were nothing. This kiss however, this kiss felt like so much more.

As she was pulling away Enjolras could feel Eponine taking his breath away with her. He gently cradled her face in his hand and leaned down and kissed her nose, an action done on a sort of instinct he didn't know he had.

At the touch of his fingers on her face she pulled away. She looked down and her cheeks flushed. "You don't need to take care of me Monsieur, I take care of myself." She told him in a coldly tone, still looking down.

Enjolras sighed. Here he thought he was getting through to this caged bird. He thought maybe she had felt the same things he felt. "I'm only trying to be kind Mademoiselle." He said, using the same cold tone she had.

"I don't want you to pretend to care because you pity me. I've received enough pity in my life. I received pity from the baker when he gave me the bread no one bought at the end of the day. I received pity from my mother, the way she looks at me after my father beats me. I received pity from Cosette, when she looked at be from behind her gate. Worst of all I received pity from Marius, that's all he gave me, pity. I certainly don't need any pity from you." She spat, now angry.

He looked at her and saw the same spark of passion he often felt in himself. The angry, the hatred of the world and dire need for chance no one else but him possessed. "I could not pity someone who has something all the rest of us are missing, no, I envy you." He told her.

Eponine didn't say anything. She was speechless maybe for the first time in her life.

The were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eponine hardly noticed at first, she was too busy looking into Enjolras' eyes, wondering if maybe, the marble statue felt his heart flutter like hers did. Until she hear the voice of the man at the door.

"Eponine." The voice said.

"Marius!" She cried. Sure enough it was Marius, standing there, his arms open to embrace her. She ran, not even noticing the pain in her chest and shoulder, into the arms she, not so long ago nearly died in.

After he released her he looked at Enjolras, "I got your letter and decided you were right, it was about time for me to pay a visit." Marius said. "I just missed my little Ponine and you too much." Eponine blushed and Enjolras looked down.

To Eponine's surprise Marius didn't mention Cosette the whole night, not one. Instead he asked her how it was living with Enjolras, and when would it be safe to come out of hiding so she could come visit him.

"If you promise to still be here in the morning, I'm off to bed." Eponine said with a smile. Enjolras noticed again the sweetness she added to her voice and the spark she had in her eyes when talking to Marius and it made his heart drop, both because Marius would never love her back and because Eponine would never love Enjolras.

After she had left the room Marius turned to Enjolras, "Things are going terribly wrong with Cosette. There is nothing to do and we have little in common. I'm afraid I'm going to call off the wedding." Marius said with no sadness to his voice, but just sort of matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Enjolras said in the business like tone he usually used when speaking to Marius.

Eponine, she looks well with her hair combed and no dirt on her skin." Marius suddenly said.

"Yes…."

"She is beautiful… wouldn't you say so?" Marius continued.

Enjolras tried to hide his blush. "I suppose so."

"I forgot how much I enjoy being around her." Marius said.

"She never forget how much she likes being around you." Enjolras said, now dropping the business like tone.

"What do you mean?" Marius said confused.

Now Enjolras was a little irritated. "Oh Marius you've had to have know she's in love with you? Her eyes light up when she looks at you and she tends to your every need. She always has been in love with you don't you see?"

"Well, maybe Eponine will marry me instead." Maris said.

Enjolras nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. He eyes became sad and he said in a grave voice, "Marius just make sure you really do love the girl and this isn't just going to be like what happened with Cosette. She has something special to her. She sees things other people don't, the horrors others are immune to. She has spunk and attitude and is completely her own person. However, you have the power to destroy all that. She can't take anymore pain. Once she is destroyed, you'll never come across anyone like her again. Please Marius, please you do this to so many girls, not Eponine. Before you take her away, be sure you love her really."

Marius nodded and looked down at his tea.

Neither men noticed the shadow of a thin, frail girl scatter away from the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

_"He wants me to marry him!"_ Thought Eponine. She felt her heart explode and her stomach flutter. However, somewhere deep in her mind she was thinking about what Enjolras had said._ "He doesn't know what he's talking about."_ Eponine reasoned. "Marius and I were made for each other." But as the night became deeper, and she became more and more restless she became uncertain, Enjolras always setting into her mind.

Enjolras couldn't sleep any better than Eponine._ "How could he take her away like this. He treats ignores her for months and then comes back expecting to take her like she's his god given right? Ponine is so much more than that. Ponine is stronger. She can't let him do this to her."_ Enjolras thought.

The next morning when Eponine came downstairs, Enjolras and Marius were sitting at the table. Marius noticed her and smiled.

"My dear Ponine," he said, "I have realized it was wrong of me never to notice you. Don't you see? We were meant for each other all along! I know that now! I know you're really the one. Eponine Thenardier, will you please come back with me to be my wife. I belong to you and you belong to me."

Eponine smiled. This was everything she had ever wanted. "Yes! Oh Marius of course!" She said smiling. How could she turn down this opportunity, this may be her last chance to get away from her wicked life. She found herself looking at Enjolras, to see maybe if he cared. She didn't know why, but she found herself disappointed when she looked at his face of stone.

Eponine went to pack and looked up to see Enjolras in the doorway, still bearing a face of no emotion.

"So this is goodbye" She said.

"Yes, I don't see why our paths should ever cross again." He said in a flat tone.

"Oh, well I thought maybe we had become friends and…"

"Well you thought wrong." He snapped cutting her off.

"Oh, well I guess you can be wrong about a person." She said in retaliation.

"You're wrong about Marius, he's using you to fill a void, if he loved you before why would he change his mind now. He does this Eponine." Enjolras said, still cold and calm.

This mad Eponine's cheeks burn in anger. "You don't know everything about everyone! Marius loves me! We belong to each other! He said so himself! And now don't you see! I'm free! I've finally made it out!"

"Eponine people don't belong to people, you said so yourself." Enjolras said, now looking at the ground.

"Well you wouldn't know the first thing about love." She snapped back.

"And you wouldn't know the first thing about freedom. Yes, now you've escaped from the cage, but your letting someone clip your wings."

"I think you should let me pack alone." She said, her voice now the cold one.

Enjolras walked away, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Joly, what are you doing in my room!" He said, shocked to see Joly just sitting there.

"You're going to lose her." Joly said.

"She was never mine to lose, I must let her go, I don't make her happy." Enjolras said sadly .

"Enjolras, you need each other. She's leaving now, run before it's too late."

With that Enjolras ran across the hall, out the door, and to the carriage Eponine was getting into with Marius. He threw the door open she had just closed.

"You're….wrong…" He said panting.

"What are you talking about" She asked.

"You say I know nothing of love, well Eponine I'm in love with you. You've got something no one else has and you see things no one else sees. Eponine please, I can't lose you, not now. I almost lost you once before. I need you to stay with me." He said with the most emotion Eponine had ever heard in his voice.

Eponine looked at Marius. "Go Eponine, I'll miss you. Maybe I should try to mend things with Cosette. Be free." Marius told her, smiling with tears in his eyes.

Eponine kissed him on the cheek and got out of the carriage. She looked at Enjolras and smiled. "Look at me, so strong I can break marble!" She said laughing.

He wrapped his strong hands around frail, delicate body, pulled her in, and whispered. "Don't you ever leave me." She laughed, leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given her in his life. Enjolras looked up to see Joly laughing in the window, where he smiled and vanished.

**What do you think? To anyone confused Joly was never really there all along, he was sort of like a conscience for both of them, a ghost sort of and once they no longer needed him he went to rest. Idk I thought it would be a cute idea!**


	9. Epilogue

Enjolras and Eponine lived in the small apartment in hiding for another year before saving money to buy a small house, and to get married. Once they were out of hiding they visited the grave of Joly every day, the first to die in the revolution. Marius and Cosette did get married, discovering they really did eternally love each other. Most Importantly, Eponine was free, and she never planned on returning to that dreary cage ever again.

**So that's the end :) I hope you enjoyed. It's a shorter story I know, but I like those better because they are too the point, always interesting and (hopefully) don't lose people's attention. Stories get boring after the big kiss anyways I think. Maybe if you guys want more I'll do a sequel? If you read this far thank you so so so so much it honestly means so much to me, like you have no idea! Lemme know thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, and ideas for my next story! Again I cannot thank you all enough, if you're reading this for actually reading this far :) **


End file.
